


Memories of the Heart

by twilitfalchion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Memories of a past love, Robin does not return after defeating Grima, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilitfalchion/pseuds/twilitfalchion
Summary: Lucina looks back on the love she once shared with Robin, and how that love continued even after the tactician's tragic sacrifice in defeating Grima.
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Memories of the Heart

The flickering of a fire illuminated the scattered patches of grass that lay near where the Shepherds had decided to camp for another night during their march to confront the emperor of Valm and halt his imperialistic conquest. Glancing up at the stars, the Shepherds’ hoary-haired tactician breathed in deeply the crisp, refreshing air that characterized the evenings in Valm. Stirred awake by the worries and fears that had been nagging at him since the group’s departure from Ylisse, Robin decided to abandon any hope of returning to sleep and instead walked outside his tent to clear his thoughts. However, as he approached the fire in the center of the campsite, the Plegian amnesiac noticed the presence of another individual—an azure-haired girl of lithe figure and striking qualities, with the most notable attribute of her features being a singular mark found within her sapphire eyes, signifying her inheritance of the royal bloodline of Ylisse.

Indeed, Robin’s unwitting nocturnal companion was the time-displaced princess of Ylisse and the daughter of his brother-in-arms Chrom—Lucina. Not wishing to startle the girl by suddenly appearing at her side, Robin made a point to crack a few fallen branches under his feet to let her know that someone else was nearby. Although, what Robin had not expected was the sudden manner in which she would brandish Falchion and leap in his direction with the cutting edge of certain death slicing towards his neck. On instinct, Robin cast a tomeless wind spell to knock her backward, disarming her and causing her to glance at him with an expression both of surprise and immediate regret.

Quickly standing up and sheathing her weapon, Lucina looked wide-eyed at Robin and began to apologize profusely, saying: 

“Oh, Robin! I’m so sorry! Had I known it was you I—”

Gently interrupting her rapid apologies, Robin replied: 

“Lucina, don’t worry. It’s not a problem. If anything, I respect how vigilant you are at all hours of the day. Chrom couldn’t dream of having a better protector, in my own humble opinion.”

Flushing slightly at the tactician’s admiration (the Ylissean princess had never been one to comfortably receive such freely given compliments), Lucina bashfully glanced down at the ground and quietly responded: 

“You are far too kind, Robin.” With a slight smirk, she continued: “I knew of your tactical prowess in battle, but I wouldn’t have guessed you to be such a shameless flatterer.”

Now mildly flustered himself, Robin more or less stuttered out his next words in a futile attempt to play off his perhaps too enthusiastic praising of the princess:

“W-well, Lucina…I was just m-making an observation about your s-skills! O-of course I would be impressed b-by your abilities considering my p-position as the Shepherds’ tactician.” 

Gaining more control over his voice and processing his previously racing thoughts more clearly, Robin resumed speaking:

“Truly, we’ve been incredibly fortunate to have your assistance in our campaign against Walhart and his forces. I’m sure Chrom is also overjoyed to have his daughter fighting alongside him instead of working in the shadows this time,” Robin says while smiling warmly.

Reminded of her time disguised as the masked character called Marth, Lucina’s small smile quickly faded and became a tight line upon thinking of the countless efforts to keep her father safe from the tragic demise he had met in her future. 

Noticing this change in demeanor and understanding what caused it, Robin attempted to console the princess, speaking as soothingly as he possibly could:

“Lucina, I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories. I didn’t mean to hurt you by saying that. If there’s anything I can do to help lessen the pain of remembering, please let me know.”

Meeting Robin’s eyes with a somewhat pleading expression, Lucina asked of the tactician: 

“Well, since sleep has escaped us both, would you mind sitting by the fire and talking with me instead?” 

At this request, Lucina’s porcelain cheeks betrayed a slight flush while her gaze drifted from Robin to the earth beneath them once again.

While Robin was undoubtedly a very perceptive individual, when it came to matters of the heart, he was utterly clueless. As sincerely as he had complimented the Ylissean princess earlier, he just as willingly obliged her request, unaware of the deeper reason why she might have desired his company.

For a while, the pair chatted on and on about various things, from their allies to the outcome of the war against Valm, to the anticipated return to their homes in Ylisse upon the war’s conclusion. Amidst their conversation, Lucina grew so comfortable in Robin’s presence that she nervously but affectionately laced her fingers in his, awaiting his reaction.

Surprised by Lucina’s sudden action, Robin blushed furiously as he registered all at once the meaning behind her prior request and the affectionate gesture being shown towards him presently. Setting aside any reservations that may have arisen in his mind as to why he should not be doing what his heart was fervently guiding him towards, Robin gladly took both the princess’s hands into his own as she moved to lean on his shoulder. In this slightly more intimate position, the two relished in each other’s warmth as they continued their conversation into the morning.  
___________________________

Even in the year following the defeat of Grima at the hand of the Shepherds’ beloved tactician and his ensuing absence from their world, Lucina would fondly think back to that quiet night in Valm that the two had shared and the conversations that had taken place until dawn broke over the horizon. In her heart, she cherished the memory of her and Robin’s shared moments until they departed for their tents before any of their allies could see the lovers embracing by the fire.

In the days preceding that battle on the Fell Dragon’s back, Lucina had been made aware of the sacrifice that Robin might potentially make to prevent Grima’s return in the coming millennia. Selfishly, she had hoped and pleaded with him that he would let her father make the finishing blow with the Naga-blessed Falchion, cursing what fate might bring and instead welcoming what the present had gifted her with—the love and support of a man who had readily claimed her objective of challenging the destiny the world had placed upon her and likewise joined her in facing it. 

Daily, Lucina would await his return in the months following their climactic battle in the sky, not allowing herself to believe that the bond that they shared was insufficient in bringing the one she adored back from the holds of death. But no such appearance would occur. Years passed and the Ylissean princess still refused to give in to the thought that his passing was permanent. As she watched her companions from her time and the time she had remained in go on to make families of their own, she couldn’t help but feel an insufferable, unavoidable sorrow at what she had lost. 

The only part of Robin that she would be able to cling to for comfort was the memories of their time together—the same memories she would happily recall in the daytime and longingly relive in her dreams at night. Although she would never again know his physical presence as she had in the past, Lucina passionately held onto the love that Robin had unexpectedly woken in her heart and the burning devotion that remained etched into her memory until the lovers would meet again in death.


End file.
